


The Curious Incident of the Doppelganger in the Night-time

by wolfpawn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for an Imagine Loki over on Tumblr</p><p>Imagine coming home one day and walking in to the living room to see a clone of yourself in lingerie seducing a very hard and sweaty Loki. When he sees you he quickly magics away the clone and you bolt out the door before he has time to explain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Incident of the Doppelganger in the Night-time

There has to be a logical explanation right? You pondered as you sat behind the wheel staring at the road ahead of you. Thankfully you had pulled in before you became too great a danger to yourself or others as what you had seen in your apartment replayed in your mind over and over. 

It had been an interesting year to say the least. Working as a PA for Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries was not like any other job you had had before. Like Agent Romanoff had been before you, you were a SHIELD operative, but unlike her, Pepper knew exactly what you were. It was decided after the Extremis situation that you would be assigned to keep her safe, meaning that Tony Stark would be able to concentrate in saving Earth from whatever threat occurred next without freaking out whenever Pepper took two moments to answer a call. Then things changed when Thor arrived from Asgard one day with the supposedly dead Loki in tow, and well, Stark Tower went to hell in a hand basket. Barton wanted to kill him on sight (and really, who could blame him), as did Romanoff, Rogers and Stark were ready to strike in moments, and Dr. Banner came very close to an incident of the Hulk kind. So no one knew what to do. Thor needless to say was trying to defend his “brother” telling them all of his selfless acts to save Jane Foster and indeed all the Nine Realms against the odd creature that surfaced in Greenwich, England, but deep wounds heal slowly, and none were too trusting of the Trickster, so somehow, you had gone from being a SHIELD agent, to a SHIELD agent PA to Pepper Potts, to God handler, all in less than 365 days. 

After a few weeks at a SHIELD facility, Loki became too antsy to even be of assistance to the Avengers, as was the purpose to his being on Earth in the first place. Thor spent time there, but also with Dr. Foster and with the Avengers, which meant the younger God felt alone and reacted as well as could be expected given his history with abandonment, and it was safe to say, SHIELD really was not the place for him, so for some unknown reason, he ended up living…..with you! You sighed, Coulson commented that you were hardly one to say no, you had two cats that you had taken in, but he did not seem to see the difference between two stray animals and an other realm war criminal. 

It was difficult, Loki was clearly used to having servants do the most menial of tasks for him, including helping him bath, though according to Darcy Lewis, Thor was no different upon his first arrival to earth, so clearly it was a prince of Asgard thing. He argued that it was your job to do these things for him as his handler, which went down like a tonne of bricks, earning him three days of you starving both him and yourself by not buying any food to prove a point. There was a silent truce after that, you did the cooking and cleaning, Loki simply tidied after himself and behaved, which seemed more work than most people realised. 

There had been a few incidences, he was after all, the God of Mischief, but the current one was by far, the only one to leave you truly speechless. No one could accuse you of ever being friends with Loki, but you did not hate or despise him. At all times, you were politely indifferent to one another, with the occasional staring curiously at what the other was doing. 

You sat looking at your hands on the steering wheel; it had been four hours since you had arrived home from a meeting with Director Fury regarding the situation with the God. You had remained truthful throughout, you had no real issue with him, he was easier than your last boyfriend to live with actually, and he was not making too much of a nuisance of himself. With a deep sigh, you had gotten out of your car and headed up through the apartment block to your home, you turned the key in the door, precariously balancing a bag of groceries as you did so and entered, only to be met with a sight you would never have foreseen. Loki was in the living room, as naked as the day the came into the world, or his world at least, sweating and with a hand around his hard and leaking length. If that image was not imprinted into your mind for all eternity, what else you saw surely was. It was you, in your best underwear, blue lace on white silk, ironically, the set you were wearing at that time. 

As soon as Loki saw you his emerald green eyes widened and with a wave of the hand he had been playing with himself with a moment before, the almost naked version of you fizzled away into nothingness, leaving only you in the doorway, with groceries scattered around the floor, since you dropped the bag in shock and a very sheepish, and still naked Loki on the sofa. “I can explain…” he started, you did not wait to hear anymore, you turned and left, leaving the door open and rushed down the stairs, with the faint recognition of your name being called behind you as you ran, you ignored it. 

It was nearly two thirty in the morning, you could feel yourself getting tired, self perseveration told you falling asleep in a dark secluded area was not recommended, even for SHIELD agents, so you sighed, turned on the engine and pulled a U-turn, heading back to civilisation. You contemplated fleeing to Stark Tower for the evening, sleeping there seemed like a better option than dealing with the situation in your home, but you knew if you did that, there would be demands made as to why you had left the God alone for so long and if they found out why, what would be the ramifications? It would serve him right, the pervert. Who the hell did he think he was? Prince or not, he had no right to do that. 

You thought for a moment about what it was you had seen. How the hell did he know about that underwear set? Or how you looked undressed, it seemed a fairly accurate doppelganger and what had he been planning. You bit your lips at the thought. Then you found yourself thinking abut how he had looked, naked and glistening from his own ministrations, not to mention his huge, thick…. The traffic light had turned green and the car behind yours honked the horn incessantly as they tried to get you out of your head, you shook it to get rid of your filthy thoughts and continued on. 

It had been over two years since you kicked your cheating manskank of an ex out of your home, and over two years since you had been intimate with anyone. The job was hardly relationship friendly; the same could be said for your severe lack of trust in men. 

The drive back seemed far too short to try and wrap your head around everything. You pulled into the car park and sighed deeply, trying to prepare yourself for whatever greeted you in the apartment. Slowly you got out of the car, and walked up the steps and through the building, your heart increasing its tempo as you edged closer and closer to your home. Finally you reached your front door, putting the key in the lock and twisted it. You had your eyes closed as you entered, terrified to see yourself staring at you once more, but instead the room was pitch black with the lights off, curtains drawn, and no one to be seen, in fact, you could swear no one was there, the entire place was in darkness and there was not a sound to be heard. Perhaps he is asleep you thought as you placed your car keys in the bowl and walk toward the kitchen, you could not help but notice the groceries that had so unceremoniously been scattered around the floor earlier in your shock had been cleared in your absence, you had not stepped on any of them. 

The table lamp just beside the front door flicked on, causing you to swing around. You swallowed hard seeing a shirtless Loki standing right beside it, wearing only his green pyjama pants. “How is it you mortals say it, ‘We need to talk’”. 

“Why are you blocking the exit?” You asked, thinking of any possible way to get around him. 

“You tend to run from confrontations I have noticed, since this is the only exit, I thought it best to prevent you escaping. This needs to be discussed.”

“Fine, let’s discuss it. Let’s start by you explaining why you had a copy of me here, a disturbingly accurate copy I might add, and in underwear I actually possess, while you dealt with yourself, staring at it, in the middle of the living room! By the way, when doing that shit, we tend to keep it to the bedroom on this realm.” You snapped. 

“Firstly, I should apologise for not remaining in the confines of my chambers doing such an act, it was an inappropriate setting, though I must admit, I had not expected your return. And with regards to the clone, I would have thought that you would see that as a sort of compliment surely.” He smiled wolfishly. 

You glared back at him in return. “I cannot express in words how much I want to slap that shit-eating grin off your face right now.” You snarled through gritted teeth. 

“I cannot imagine there being any creature would grin while they would be consuming faecal matter.” He grimaced even at the mere thought. 

“It’s an expression.” You shouted back in exasperation. 

“A very odd one, you Midgardian’s are somewhat depraved it must be said.” 

“At least no other Midgardian’s have perved me like you have done, and then have the audacity to think I should be in someway happy about it.”

“Actually, during my stay at that horrid facility, you were more than popular with more of the male agents than you seem to be aware of, some of the female ones too I might add.” He smiled devilishly. “And trust me, were they able to possess anything near as strong as my seidr, they would have a clone of you do things of such depravity, they would make a brothel madam blush! I know this as for some reason; it seemed a popular topic of conversation among them.”

The look in his eyes told you he was not lying, as much as you wished he was. “Regardless.” You shook your head to try to erase the words he just spoke. “I should not automatically just feel happy about it. I feel violated.” 

The raven haired price stared at you in bewilderment. “How so, may I ask?”

“How the hell do you know how I look like in my underwear? How do you even know what underwear I own for that matter?” you snapped. “You knowing such things makes me feel violated. 

“Well if you do not wish for all to know what undergarments you possess, I suggest closing your chambers door whilst you are in the process of getting changed.” He suggested, his tone completely nonchalant and merely informative. You stood completely still, eyes wide, unable to make even a sound as you processed what he was saying. “When I passed your chambers earlier today, the door was wide open and you were standing inside with merely your femininity covered, nothing more, rubbing creams onto yourself before covering your breasts.” He explained. 

“Oh.” Was all you could reply in a very small voice, your face turning scarlet red with embarrassment. 

“Indeed, so forgive my looking, but in my defence, you made it quite difficult not to. I have to say though, you do not dress well for your body. You really should invest in better fitting clothing.” He looked you up and down as he spoke, assessing the clothes you had on, no doubt comparing it to what he now knew was your body shape underneath. He smiled again. 

He was really making it difficult to not want to hurt him. “On Midgard, women who wish to be taken seriously tend not to dress such ways.” 

“On Asgard, there is one warrior that wears whatever she wishes, whenever she wishes, and none dare to not take her seriously at all times.” 

“This is not Asgard though.” You state coldly. 

“That I gathered long ago by myself.” He scoffed. “Once again, I apologise for certain aspects of this evening, I can only ask for your forgiveness.” For the latter half of the sentence, he seemed to be trying to convey sincerity. 

“Certain aspects?” you asked. 

“I can hardly apologise for what I find attractive, can I?” he asked plainly. The look on your face must have been humorous as it had caused him to laugh. “Come now, it is hardly news to you that you are eye-catching.” 

“Uh-huh.” You cocked an eyebrow in scepticism.

“I have even seen the shy and over-gentlemanly Captain stealing glances at you. I fear too long without someone to care for you and your needs has caused you to no longer see it.” 

“Well that’s not half insulting.” You snapped, before turning on your heels and heading straight to your room slamming the door behind you. Who the fuck does he think he is? You snarled to yourself. 

Part of you knew you were overreacting slightly, but the last thing you wanted was to be reminded that you had been single with over two years, and not of your choosing. At no stage had you actively decided to remain single, it had merely just happened that way, and in all honesty, as of late, your own touch and even toys had little effect on sating you, so to have Loki pointing out the painfully obviously only added salt to the already oozing wound. 

You growled angrily to yourself as you removed your clothes, SHIELD issue body armour was less than flattering, and not the least bit comfortable, you took a deep breath as you felt your lungs stretch and fill with air completely unhindered for the first time in hours. Kicking off the hard boots, you also dislodged several small weapons you had hidden around your calves and thighs, listening as each one dropped to the floor with small clinks and clangs. When they had finished falling, you continued to hear small noises, it took a moment to realise that the noises you were hearing were not weapons falling, but the light taps of knuckles rapping on your bedroom door. You grimaced, but ignored it, however the small noises persisted. Finally you had enough and rushed to the door. “What Loki, what in hell could you possibly want?” you snapped. 

“I’m sorry.” He paused, yet you continued to glare, “clearly your lack of a partner is something of a sore subject.” You gave a death glare and tried to close the door, only for the God to lean against it, effectively halting that plan. “I’ll take that as a confirmation. However, I very much doubt your, what is it I have heard it called here, oh yes, a ‘dry spell’ is anywhere near close to a century. When it is, then I will accept you getting huffy at me.” He smiled. 

You stood in shock at his forwardness. “You really seemed to have picked up a great amount of Midgardian vernacular.” You commented, not wanting to touch on the whole celibacy admission. 

“If you were ever to be a goddess, you would most certainly be the Goddess of Deflection.” He chuckled. “You seem to avoid confrontation like none other I have ever seen in all my years.” 

“I’m not sure if that is a compliment or an insult.” 

“I would think it equal parts of both.” You stared at the floor as your cheeks reddened, when Loki genuinely smiled (which was a seldom occurrence), there was no denying his truly handsome features, of course it was not helped by him being shirtless and you being able to see every single toned muscle as well as every silver scar from the battles he had fought through his many years. All of which added to the increasing moisture finding itself accumulating between your thighs. “Why are you blushing?” Loki’s voice filled with curiosity. 

“I’m not.” You lied, though it was as believable as were you to say the sky was green. 

“My Dear.” You cocked you head at the use of such a term, something you would never have thought would even come from Loki’s mouth had you not heard it for yourself. “You seem to forget who I am.” He smiled widely, extending his arms out and opening his palms upward. “I am the God of lies, the Lie-smith, and I can see through your words.” He chuckled once more. “Not to mention.” He leant in close. “Your face is the colour of a strawberry.” That did not help matters for you, as you felt your face redden further, and your heart fluttered in your chest at the close proximately of the God. The look in his eye told you he knew it too, causing him to grin smugly. 

It was only when his eyes glanced downward for a moment did you realise that you had answered his knocking in just your bra and your unbuttoned work pants. Blushing further, you clasped your hands over your chest and glared. “Get out.” 

Loki held up his hands in a submissive manner, but continued to steal glances as he backed out the door with a grin on his face. “Again, perhaps you should reconsider your personal policies on personal policies on wardrobe and decency choices when you are in company.” He suggested all too haughtily. 

“OUT!” You shrieked, pushing him out the door. When your hand touched his hard cool chest, Loki stood still, staring at it. No matter how you tried, you could not seem to budge him. “What?” you demanded as his eyes looked from your hand up to your own. 

“You are not repulsed by my skin?” You noted he seemed to be asking you rather than stating a reason for his stopping. 

“Should I be?” 

“I am really a Jotunn.” He stated, you just stood there confused, not knowing why that should have been an issue. “One of the most repulsive species, people of all realms fearing coming in contact with them, fearing the touch, as it results in the freezing of anything they come in contact with.” He explained in a low voice. 

You instantly looked to your hand, checking .that it had remained the same, both in colour and in function. Though Loki’s skin was slightly cooler than your own, it was by no means even the slightest bit freezing. “Nothing seems to be happening me. You must be defective.” You joked. 

“Very funny.” Loki’s face was the picture of bemusement. 

Neither of you said or did anything for several moments, you simply stared at one another before you remembered that your hand was still on his chest, his well defined, muscular… “I um…I…” you started as you began to pull your hand away. 

Loki moved forward at the same pace you were pulling back, maintaining the contact. When he was directly in front of you, he leant down and grabbed your face in his hands, attacking your lips with his hungrily. 

He pulled back after a moment and you whine slightly at the loss. Looking up at the emerald green of his eyes, you found them searching yours for your reaction. It took moments for you to compute everything and decide a course of action. You lunged forward and attacked his lips, consequences be damned. He was by far the best kisser you had ever come across. He responded in kind and you could not help the Goosebumps that rose on your arms as his fingers entwined themselves in your hair. 

The kiss was sloppy and filled with yearning, as you were both desperate for more. You knew it was wrong, he was a murderer, a war criminal, an alien, your charge, but at that moment you could not have cared less. Your hands made their way around his body, feeling every taut and well defined muscle, toned, but not excessively so like Thor or Captain Rogers, whose physiques did little for you. 

You breathed out a loud sigh as he gently bit your bottom lip, before trailing kisses down your neck and up to just behind your ear, eliciting the most sinful sounds from your long neglected body. The enthusiasm he showed seemed to increase with every sound making you voice your pleasure more, creating a deliciously vicious circle. 

Gently you felt yourself being lowered onto your bed with absolutely no recollection of how you had gotten across the room, had he initiated it or you, you simply did not know, or care. Even as your head hit the pillow, you gripped the back of his head to ensure he followed. He leant over you as he continued to kiss you, his lips made their way further down your collar bone until he reached your bra. He pulled back for a moment and bit his lips together. “I cannot express to you enough how much I adore these.” He admitted before sitting back and taking both your breasts out of the confines of the bra, fondling them in his hands, tweaking the hardened nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. “So exquisite.” 

The sensation he was causing went straight to your core, causing you to realise your underwear were soaked in your arousal, the feel of his long slender fingers on your sensitive nipples caused you to buck upward instinctively in search of friction, causing you to grind into his crotch.

“Well, well, you are impatient.” He grinned, surveying you and your lust filled face from his vantage point. 

“Loki!?!” 

“Yes agent?” he chuckled, using his usual title for you, which only served to turn you on more. 

“Oh God Loki, please.” You begged, the feel of his long hard shaft against your crotch straining to get out of its clothed confines driving you to the brink of sanity. Your memory of it earlier, leaking pre-cum as it stood proud in his hand was becoming too much to bear. “Please!”

Loki seemed to take a moment to contemplate things. “I would love to tease you, to take you to the edge of the precipice only to leave you yearning several times before allowing your release.” You bucked into him wildly as he spoke, all the while imagining it. “But I think you too desperate for such games this night, and there is time enough for such teasing later, do you not agree?” he asked with a large grin, earning him only frantic nodding as you were completely incapable of speech in your lust. He chuckled as he slid his hand to your work pants, then gripping them and your underwear, and yanking them down enough to give him access to your wet core. “My, my, you are practically dripping.” He noticed immediately. “I know it has been a while for you, but I shall take that as a compliment.” He laughed as you slapped his arm. 

You gripped tightly onto his bicep as Loki slid his fingers into your folds. “Oh God!” you proclaimed as he gently slipped his finger in while circling your clit with his thumb. 

“Which one?” Loki joked, adding a second finger after you adjusted to the first, searching within you for those sensitive nerves. 

“You. God. Fuck. Only you!” You declared, your hips bucking clean off the bed in pleasure as he found them, his thumb still teasing around the other mound of nerves just outside your body. 

“You Midgardian’s and your love of Deities.” He laughed, continuing his motions. “By the Nine, you are a tight little thing aren’t you?” he moaned as your body clenched around his slender fingers. 

“And you’re big it’s an interesting combination.” You moaned, thinking of how good it would feel to have him in you.

“Indeed.” He smiled. “I don’t think I can wait much longer to see how it works out.” Loki pulled his hand away, causing you to yelp with need at the loss. “Patience.” He chastised, pulling your pants and underwear down your legs before pulling them off you completely. “My, this is quite the view.” He commented, looking at you, naked but for the bra, which was pulled under your breasts. He kissed his way up you leg, passed your knee and along your thigh before making his way to your core. You looked down at him only to be greeted with a devious grin before he dipped his tongue into you. 

“Oh Holy Fuck!” You yelped grabbing his long raven hair, grinding your sex into his face. It was easy to feel Loki’s wide grin as he continued to plunder you with his tongue before gently nipping and sucking on your clit that craved his attentions. “Fucking Hell.” 

“Deities, swearing and Hel, you really are invoking one and all, aren’t you?” Loki commented as he pulled away from you, his face glistening with your fluids as he snaked his way back over you, licking one of your nipples on the way. 

“I thought you said there would be no teasing.” You commented as you leant up and kissed him deeply, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue. 

“Actually I said I would not bring you to the brink of your release several times before allowing it to you fall over into it, so I have stayed true to my word have I not?” 

“A rare occurrence for you no doubt.” 

“It occurs more often than I am given credit for it has to be said.” He replied jokingly, his features beautiful as a result of his genuine smile. 

“Loki, please.” You begged as he began to slide his hard shaft along your wet folds gently, causing you to go insane ever so slowly.

“As you wish.” Without any further ado, he slipped himself inside you in one sudden, but not harsh movement, filling you instantly. “By the Norns, so tight, so perfect.” He commented, allowing you a moment to adjust, willing himself not to finish there and then without even moving within you. “I will not have mush stamina this night I fear.” 

The feeling was mutual; every bit of you was full, with his stiff cock was rubbing on all sides of your fleshy walls, guaranteeing your pleasure even though he was not even moving yet. Deciding that you had had enough time to adjust, you placed your legs around his waist and squeezed your muscles around him. “Move Loki.” You demanded. 

“It will quite literally be my pleasure.” Loki moaned, pulling out slowly until only the tip of his shaft was still inside you before making his way back in, his hard cock glistening in your fluids. 

He gently leant his forehead against yours, occasionally attacking your lips as he continued to increase his pace, and your breath catching every time he struck those nerves within you head on, driving you closer and closer to your release, while your moans filled the room. 

“So good.” Loki gasped to no one in particular, his eyes shut as he staved off his release for as long as he could. “By the Gods.” 

You bit your bottom lip and scraped your blunt nails down his back as his fingers went white from gripping your hips. The constant assault on your g-spot along with the twist he put into his hips every time he was fully sheathed in you, caressing your clit meant you could not control how quickly you were coming to your orgasm. “God. Loki. Please.” You repeated. 

“Yes.” Loki seemed to assume you were begging for release and did all he could to guarantee it, pistoning into you with every ounce of himself, striking the points within you he came to realise gave you the greatest pleasure. “Yes, come for me little one.” 

For some reason the permission and the endearing term seemed to be your threshold and your body shivered as the sensations erupted from your lower abdomen, down to your core and out to the very tips of your fingers and toes, screaming the mischief gods name as your body rode out its ecstasy. 

The tightening of your already tight walls and your use of his name as you came did nothing to help Loki’s stamina. The God increased his pace further and crushed his lips against yours moments before you felt a cool but filling sensation deep within you, causing you to shiver for a moment, and adding to the delicious after waves of your orgasm. It took a couple of minutes to settle your breathing with Loki still leaning over you, his forehead still against yours, and still buried deep within you, twitching slightly every so often. 

“That, well that was…” Loki gasped. 

“Better than a clone?” you suggested, with an eyebrow raised. 

“Far better, you cannot touch a clone, they dissipate on contact.” He informed you matter-of-factly. 

“So what did you have it for, visual aid?” 

“Essentially yes.” Loki swooped down and plundered your mouth once more. When he pulled back again he smiled. “I prefer this though.” 

“I am going to be in deep shit when Coulson finds out.” You groaned, finally concerning yourself with the consequences of your actions. 

“Again with the comments concerning faecal matter.” 

“Not helping Loki.” 

“Well it is not as though I will tell anyone.” 

“This is SHIELD we are talking about, not to mention the Avengers, it is not a matter of not telling them. Very seldom is the information they get the result of verbal communications.” You explained. 

“If they find out, what is the worst that could happen?” 

“I could lose my job. You could be sent back to Asgard. They could accuse you of doing these things with me against my will. Can you imagine the consequences?”

Loki took a moment to think. “Simple, we tell them it is not you.” You looked at the God with utter disbelief. “If they get photographs or if they see us, I simple admit that I made a clone of you to sate myself, and you just need to pretend that you never knew.” 

“But your doppelgangers disappear on contact you said.” 

“In what realm would they ever know that?” He countered with a laugh. 

You had to admit it was a good idea. “Fine, so Fury may not have my ass if this gets out.” You let out a shriek as Loki pulled out of you before flipping you around, kneading your ass in his strong hands. 

“”No he won’t, no one gets to ‘have your ass’ but me.” He snarled possessively. 

“Again, it is an expression Loki.” You sighed, though you could not but notice the hard, wet tip of his cock sliding against your thigh. “So after nearly a hundred years, you think you’re up for a bit more?” You wiggled your ass enticingly at him as you spoke. 

“Are you not frightened of getting caught?” Loki queried as he aligned himself with you seed-filled core.

“May as well be hung for a sheep as for a lamb.” You shrugged, leaning back so to impale yourself on him with another throaty moan. 

“It must be said, you and I are going to get along famously now.” He grinned, nipping your ear as his hand slid up to your breast, using his previous experience to pleasure you as thoroughly as possible.


End file.
